graalzodiacfandomcom-20200213-history
Druid
Druid is an Earth Elemental hybrid class that specializes in places healing buffs on allies, which will heal them over time without the player needing to mash the healing buttons. Druids can also cast buffs that increase wisdom, defense, and health. In addition, druids do have some offensive capabilities in the form of binds like Entangle and attacks like Root Spear, though they are still primarily healers. A druid's usually use staves such as Staff of Leandril and Feral Rod. Lower level druids may use staves such as Light Staff or Earth Staff. To become a Druid, players should place 10 levels in Scout and 10 levels in Priest. Then, when they reach their next level (presumably 21) they may level their Druid on that character slot. Stat Growth: Druids gain the following stats each class level: :*2.5 strength :*1.5 dexterity :*4 intelligence :*2.5 stamina :*.5 luck Skills: Pathfinding Level: 2 Passive skill Allows the user to walk over bushes and rectangular grey blocks (like those found outside Wolf Dungeon) without needing to destroy them. Magic Shot Level: 2 MP Cost: 24 Shoots an arrow with magical properties Cooldown: 2 seconds Eye of the Hawk Level 4 MP Cost: 40 Cures target of blind status affect. Has a small chance to give the buff Eye of the Hawk which increases critical hits. (Lasts for 2 minutes) Cooldown: None Regenerate Level 6 MP Cost: 76 A low level Earth healing spell which places a buff on your target. The buff will heal the target for a small amount of hp once every 3 seconds for 60 seconds. Cooldown: 8 seconds Cleanse Level: 8 MP Cost: 133 Cures target of most debuffs/negative status effects. Cooldown: 4 seconds Mend Level 10 MP Cost: 82 A somewhat weak Earth healing spell. When cast on a target it heals them 11 times, a little over once per second, for 15 seconds. Cooldown: 10 seconds Root Spear Level 12 MP Cost: 80 A fairly powerful earth based attack, similar in mechanics to Frozen Lance. Cooldown: 6 seconds Entangle Level 14 MP Cost: 40 Gives the target the Entangle debuff, preventing them from moving for about 5 seconds. (They may still attack and change directions.) Cooldown: 9 seconds. Morning Dew Level 16 MP Cost: 50 A Water based healing spell that lasts for only 5 seconds but rapidly heals the target 10 times for a quick boost of hp and mp. Cooldown: 40 seconds. Wisdom of the Owl Level 18 MP Cost: 50 A buff that increases the target's intelligence. Lasts for 10 minutes before needing to be recast. Cooldown: None Sunlight Level 20 MP Cost: 78 Places an area affect heal on the ground which heals all party members within range about 30 times. Disappears after approximately 40 seconds. (May be turned into a Dark Sunlight which damages instead of healing by some monsters such as Underlords.) Cooldown: 30 seconds. Thorns Level 22 MP Cost: 72 Places a buff on the target which slightly increases their defense and refects some melee damage back at any opposing attackers. Buff wears off after 5 minutes. Cooldown: None Bloom Level 24 MP Cost: 66 Places a debuff which decreases the target's defense. Cooldown: 5 seconds Nourishing Bloom level 26 MP Cost:60 Duarion: 8 seconds Power: 5 The druid becomes a blossom of healing magic that grows over time, nourishing allies with heals that grow with each tick. Decree of Leandril Level 28 MP Cost: 59 A healing spell which not only heals for a large amount when cast, but also significantly increases the affects of healing buffs on the target. Lasts for 5 seconds. Cooldown: 16 Briarthorns Level 30 MP Cost: 150 An area attack that seems to randomly strike an area near the caster. Cooldown: 18 seconds Blessed Pollen Level 32 MP Cost: 120 Greatly heals the target. In addition a buff is given to the target which will heal nearby party members should the stand close enough. Cooldown: 23 Class Mastery Points: Wild Heart- Increases the chance of Eye of the Hawk giving the buff to the target by (33%, 66%, or100%). Also turns Minor Heal into an earth-based heal. Improved Morning Dew- Increases Morning Dew's healing properties by (5, 10, or 15) hp and (1,2, or3) mp. Rosebud- In addition to decreasing defense, Rosebud will now deal (45, 90, or 135) damage every 3 seconds. Nature's Call- Increases the power of your Earth elemental healing spells by (3%, 6%, or 10%.) Ironwood- The thorns buff may now reflect an additional (1%,3%, or 5%) of target's melee damage. References This article uses some material and formating from the "Druid" article on the Zodiac Information Repository at Zodiac Dev and is licensed under the GNU Free Documentation License Any information that conflicts with this source, is information that was gathered through playing to update the out of date statistics or information.